


Consoling the Loser

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Florida, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Shower Sex, hung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: When Kagami loses a big game, Aomine goes to comfort him. It leads to a very steamy encounter. ONE-SHOT
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 45





	Consoling the Loser

Taiga Kagami undressed himself and wrapped a white-colored towel around his waist. He sat on the bench as he listened to the muffled sounds of the crowd growing more intense than before. It appeared that everyone on the court was doing splendid jobs on their own. He shrugged off his misfortune and tried to keep his optimistic thoughts from being demoted to the mind of a broken spirit. He took deep breaths. He still wished to come back on the court and cooperate with his teammates. He could just imagine the Key West Conchs, especially Daiki Aomine, trying to emerge victoriously. Kagami was one of the top basketball players in the state of Florida and even has a scholarship to play for the University of Florida in the fall. He led the Coral Gables Cavaliers to victory on more than one occus He was trying not to let the failure get to him but there was something about their star player Aomine that just rubbed him the wrong way. He was 6'3 (same as him), just as muscled (more than a swimmer but less than a bodybuilder), and yet had a completely different flair. While both were determined, Aomine was much more of a fluid person. It was like he wasn't even trying and he still managed to look fabulous. He was certainly the pride of Key West-a half Japanese half Afro-Bahamian man of 18. Kagami was full Japanese and also 18.

And so Kagami sat alone in the locker room wearing nothing but his towel. He closed his eyes for a moment. But then, he opened them again once he heard footsteps from the main hallway. He sat up straight, expecting to see his coach or perhaps the referee arrive in the room. But instead, he saw his rival standing just a few feet in front of him.

Kagami sighed. "You must be here to spoil the fun."

Aomine chuckled. "You know I wouldn't do such a thing to someone like you."

"Then why are you here? Are you here to apologize?"

Aomine took a seat beside him. "I messed up, too. They sent me in here because I pushed one of your teammates a bit too hard to the floor. I didn't even want to argue with the referee. I knew what I did was wrong. Your friend's going to be okay. He's not bleeding or anything like that."

Kagami grew suspicious. "You wanted to get ejected, didn't you?"

"I'm not playing mind tricks on you. This one is legitimate."

Kagami moved just a few centimeters away from his adversary. "So it looks like we're stuck here."

Aomine's sly smile reemerged from his disingenuous persona. "We're kinda lucky, aren't we?"

Kagami looked away. "Don't even bring it up. I'm trying real hard to forget what happened between us."

"Why would you want to forget what I've given you?"

"Because it's bullshit, really."

He didn't completely believe what he had just said, but he said it nonetheless.

Aomine licked his lips. "I thought you liked it."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You never resisted. You just sat there in silence, giving me what I wanted in the process."

"I was shocked, that's all."

"That's not the truth, is it? You wanted it to happen because I made a good impression on you. You like me being your little servant, isn't that right?"

Kagami sighed. "You're not a lie detector, so stop acting like one."

The concrete walls prevented the two from hearing the wild applause that originated from the court at a high volume. It remained faint and muffled whenever someone made a basket. From the corner of his eye, Kagami could see his rival eying the lower half of his body.

The Cavalier player stood up from the bench and faced him. "I have a girlfriend, and she's important to me."

Aomine looked up with his smile unaffected by their discussion. "But can she give you what I've already given you?"

Kagami shook his head. "I don't want to hear any more of this."

He was about to leave until Aomine immediately stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders. Without warning, he gave Kagami a kiss. At first, Kagami wanted to fight back. But he didn't do anything to escape. He just stood there while Aomine gave him a long wet kiss. He didn't even feel concerned that someone might walk in and catch them making passionate love.

Aomine whispered, "Don't lie to someone like me. You enjoyed me sucking you."

Kagami was almost speechless before he replied, "Yeah...you're right."

Aomine licked Kagami's lips as slowly as he could. It made the Cavalier almost weak in the knees.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I like you. Because I want you."

"Do you?"

"I'll do anything to please you."

"This is dangerous."

"I don't care."

Aomine gave Kagmi another kiss. And this time, they held each other in their arms.

Aomine laid his head against Kagami's shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry about what happened to you just a short time ago. I hope I can make it all up to you."

Kagami wanted to kiss the dark skinned man again, but first he asked, "So you still think I want you?"

"Yes, I do."

"...Good."

At that moment, Kagami kissed Aomine on the neck. At this point, he no longer cared if someone walked in and found them in a passionate embrace. He set his mind to finding potential satisfaction, and it could very well come from his worthy adversary.

"Take off your clothes."

Aomine obliged as he undressed himself in front of him. Kagami examined the naked man in front of him. The muscled physique made his dick even harder. As said before, he was not lean but not overly buff either. Just the right proportion. Thick biceps, large pecs, perfect six pack abs, and a back made of granite. And to top it all off, his magnificent chestnut skin. A myriad of intimate emotions lingered in his current frame of mind. The sight of his unclothed opponent assisted the construction of a new magnetic urge.

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now."

Aomine smiled as he grabbed Kagami's rigid 13 inch cock and pressed it against his own. Their kiss lasted longer than the spectators' loud applause prompted by either a three-pointer or a slam dunk. Aomine slid his fingers across Kagami's well-built chest. It was exactly like his in terms of thickness, just only paler. The touch was soft and nonthreatening. Kagami couldn't wait for a deeper connection that loomed ahead.

He whispered, "Turn around. I want to hear you squeal."

Without a basic verbal reply, Aomine turned around and bent over. The red haired male took a moment to observe his ass. Glorious would be an insult. It was carved by the gods themselves. It was a cast of sinew and muscle. Huge in appearance yet soft in touch, it truly was the definition of thicc. If they made a plaster cast of his ass, it would be in the Smithsonian. Not to mention that perfect brown skin making it even more sexy. Kagami grabbed him by the waist and inserted his huge cock inside his hole. Aomine's first squeal was gentle, just a little sample of what was to come. Kagami wanted to listen to a louder version of it. He began to thrust his cock in and out of him. Aomine seized a handle to one of the lockers to gain an even balance between him and his competition.

"Oh, it feels so good!"

Kagami took deeper breaths. "You're nothing but a smartass, you hear me, Conch? A cocky little smartass."

"Yes, I am!"

Kagami gritted his teeth as his momentum intensified to greater heights. Aomine's moans grew louder. Both players absorbed the current humidity, which resulted in drops of sweat falling down their bodies.

This particular vicissitude that affected Kagami's conventional perception did little to bring his confidence to a standstill. Instead of questioning his change of direction, he desired an extension of his and Aomine's secret interaction. His girlfriend progressed into an unwanted image, a hopeful candidate for an exchange of bodily functions. The feel of human flesh never felt so amazing.

Aomine almost fell from such excessive force brought upon by Kagami's swift mechanics.

"Take it like a bitch, Aomine!"

"Fuck me! Yes, fuck me hard!"

The sensation from inside his hips reemerged from its temporary slumber. The discharge would be inevitable.

"Fuck!"

Kagami's creamy white provisions flooded Aomine's narrow walls.

Aomine moaned. "My ass is fuckin' burning."

"That's what I want to hear."

It wasn't enough, however. He pulled out of Aomine. Drops of semen fell from Aomine's gaping hole and onto the floor.

Kagami sat down on the bench. "It's not over. Come here."

The beautiful blue haired player sat down on his lap and wrapped his legs around his hips. Kagami thrust his cock upwards and back into the hole he still desired. They hugged each other as they bounced up and down together.

Aomine grabbed him by the shoulders. "Oh, yes! Fuck, yes! Don't stop!"

Kagami didn't need words to reassure him of an extension of their playful manner. He added some progressive energy to his upward thrusts. Aomine seemed to have gained undeniable pleasure from this whole ordeal, even if he squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his head up high from his companion's forward propulsion.

"Don't stop! Don't fuckin' stop!"

Even if he didn't fully understand what brought these two people together, Kagami felt pleased with what they had now become. Their mutual respect deserved this particular resolution. As a matter of minutes flew by, he just gazed at the bouncing man in front of him. He looked so adorable and charismatic when experiencing a fusion of pain and pleasure in his lower canal. He would have been the perfect replacement for Kagami's girlfriend.

"Oh, Kagami! I want it! I fuckin' want it!"

When he reached the height of his performance, Kagami held his opponent tight. Aomine almost screamed when another round of liquid infiltration took effect inside the lower half of his body.

"Fuck, yeah!"

Kagami calmed himself from his potent climax. He and Aomine relaxed their muscles and held each other in silence in the locker room. Another round of wild muffled applause emerged before it slowly died down.

Despite his heavy panting, Aomine gave him a long fervent kiss. "Was I a good boy to you?"

Kagami kept his solid cock deep inside him even when the long-awaited eruption had passed. "You were better than I expected."

Aomine smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear."

It was Kagami's turn to give his new companion a slow kiss. "Do you still like me inside you?"

"It's fuckin' amazing."

"It's too bad that it has to end this way."

But it didn't end in the locker room. They didn't even expect to crave for each other even more when entering the shower to clean themselves. Kagami turned on the water before they kissed each other and embraced. Just by the droplets of warm water falling on their skin and dripping down on the floor, they enjoyed the excessive moisture that overwhelmed such a spacious edifice. The two of them didn't cease their soft short pecks on their lips until Aomine gave Kagami a genuine grin. Just the sight of a handsome young man made Kagami feel at ease with his newfound hunger.

It seemed as if his appetite didn't wield an expiration date. He suddenly turned off the water and pinned Aomine against the wall and, right from behind, shoved his cock inside him yet again. Aomine, who pressed his front side against the wall, didn't try to fight back. Kagami held him in his arms as his invulnerable pelvic thrusts picked up speed. This elaborate repeat of their liaison went on without a hitch. Aomine's keen tone of voice reminded Kagami not to restrain absolute adrenaline. Sweat combined itself with water. The room temperature moved up north. The sound of Aomine's buttocks smacking against Kagami's hips echoed all across the room. They showed no signs of ending their personal relationship just yet. The prevailing machinery inside Kagami's body and mind would have reached its limit right about now. Aomine did all he could to prevent himself from yelling at a high volume.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Kagami's eruption of milky white imports flooded Aomine's narrow canal once more. Aomine turned his head to kiss his ravenous acquaintance. This intimate connection of theirs remained as a worthwhile experience, especially since the two of them didn't have enough power to conquer their own enticements.

Kagami whispered in his ear, "I can't promise you that we'll do it again, but I will say that it's been awesome so far."

Aomine let out some quiet laughter. "Let's hope it becomes a little tradition for both of us."

He turned around to give his new friend a kiss before they turned on the water again and finished their shower together.


End file.
